Summer Jokes and WonderWitch Products
by WhoaItsAmber
Summary: Summer has begun. Scorpius Malfoy can't help but spend his time visiting someone in particular that is working at her family's shop. Giggles and laughter hopefully to occur. *One Shot


Here we go. This is a rather new pair for me.  
Also, in case it wasn't obvious, I am not JKR.

* * *

"90…91…92…Ah. There it is!"

As he walked up toward the store, he questioned why on earth he had even bothered looking at the numbers on the buildings. There was absolutely no way he could have missed this building. It was loud, extremely colorful, and packed with tons of witches and wizards. From the younger girls looking at the Pigmy Puffs in a wide range of colors, to the teenage boys browsing the long line of gags that they could use on their friends, even the occasional older wizard asking questions about some of the more defensive products that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

While many were looking at the products, fifteen year old Scorpius Malfoy found that he wasn't all that interested in them. Sure, he had a Reusable Hangman sitting on his bedside table, had a few tries with Exploding Whizz Poppers and even a Box 'O' Rockets. Because of those last two, even though his father hated to own one of the products made by the Weasley family, they had several tubs of Bruise Removal Paste around their house. Despite the humor and amusement, Scorpius was here at WWW for one thing and one thing only. Rose Weasley.

She had told Scorpius on the Hogwarts Express at the end of summer term that she would be working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with her uncle and father to try and save up some extra money to add to her bank account. Scorpius chuckled at the thought. While he never had to worry about money due to his family's bank account, he knew Rose was very independent and did not like to rely on anyone to help her with any extra things she may want or need. There were so many things that he admired about her.

And there she was.

Rose, or Rosie as she was more commonly known as, was currently restocking the shelves where the Wonder Witch products were located. With the products all decked out in vibrant pink boxes, wrappers and ribbons, the strange choice of magenta staff robes that all of the employees wore, and the bright red hair of the witch in question, all located in one spot was almost enough to make Scorpius' eyes begin to water. However, he couldn't stop staring.

Rosie was beautiful. Those bright blue eyes seemed to hold Scorpius where he was. The bushy red hair was a true combination of both of her parents. Said hair was currently tied back at the base of her neck. Though he preferred it down around her shoulders and back, he couldn't help but admire how it took so little for her to be so pretty to him. Even in the staff robes, that clashed so brilliantly with all of the trademark Weasley's hair, seemed to only intensify her beauty.

"Can I help you?" A rather harsh tone reached his ears.

Turning quickly on the spot, Scorpius raised his eyes to see whom was speaking to him. Instantly a faint pink began to rise in his face. Why? Why did he have to get caught staring at Rosie by none other than her father?

"Um. N-n-no, sir. I was just looking around. Thank you though." Scorpius mumbled, trying not to look guilty or embarrassed. While most of the Weasley family was very welcoming of him, it seemed that Ron Weasley would never look past the things his father had done when they were younger. Unfortunately, Scorpius wasn't even sure what those things were. All he know what that his father, Draco Malfoy, wasn't exactly the most pleasant person on the planet (not that he was now), and he tended to focus his lack of pleasantries on Rosie's parents and Harry Potter.

"I noticed. Well if you need anything, I'll be around, watching." Ron said. This gave Scorpius the chills for some reason. It wasn't exactly a threat, but it definitely made him feel a little bit jumpy. Like Mr. Weasley was waiting for him to screw something up so he could be thrown out of the store.

Sighing, Scorpius decided that if he was going to talk to her, he better do it now before he DID mess something up. Taking a deep breath and making a mental note to try and avoid falling on his face in front of her, Scorpius made his way across the store to Rosie.

Right as he approached her, she turned a little too quickly with arms full of damaged and torn boxes. Both Scorpius and Rosie fell to the floor under a shower of boxes. Some of these boxes had popped open, and a rather large supply of make-up products rained down upon the pair.

Once over the initial shock, Scorpius looked over at his friend with wide eyes. Rosie, whose bright hair was now a purple color due to the blue something-or-other that was now covering her, started shaking with laughter. This made him smile. He absolutely adored when she laughed. There was just something about it that made his entire insides feel warm.

Smirking at her, Scorpius began to stand up and reached a hand down to help her up. Rosie, quick to lace her fingers into her best friend's hand, made her first attempt at standing up. Unfortunately, this didn't work out quite as well as she intended, for she slipped on a broken bottle of perfume and fell right back down, dragging Scorpius down with her. The pair were laying there laughing hysterically at the other when Scorpius was suddenly lifted to his feet by the back of his robes.

Mr. Weasley stood there, looking rather red in the face. It was only then that Scorpius realized he had in fact been laying on top of Rosie. His face turned extremely red, though you really couldn't see it under the violently blue make-up still coating Rosie and himself.

"What exactly is going on here?" Mr. Weasley thundered.

Scorpius just stayed silent, trying to avoid adding any further damage to the situation. Rosie, however, seemed to not be in the mood for her father's overprotective ways.

"Oh daddy." She began. Scorpius knew that Rosie was extremely close with her father, and was also his pride and joy. All it took was for her to bat her eyes a few times and maybe add a pout in there somewhere, and that girl could have gotten away with burning down the entire store and gotten away with it. "I was just trying to carry too many of these products that had been damaged on the shelves, and turned and ran right into Scorpius. It was all my fault. And when he tried to help me back to my feet, I slipped again and accidently pulled him down with me. This whole thing is my fault."

Instantly, Mr. Weasley softened. Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle to himself. If he had half the power of this brilliant witch…

"Is that so?" Mr. Weasley turned on Scorpius.

"Um, yes, sir. That's what happened."

Scowling, Mr. Weasley turned and stormed off, mumbling about Rosie needing to clean the mess up before someone else fell and got hurt.

Giggling, Rosie turned back toward the mess that was now required of her to be cleaned up. Talking over her shoulder, she said "so what brings you here to Diagon Alley, Scor?"

Suddenly feeling extremely nervous, Scorpius looked down at his shoes. While he and Rosie were best friends, she had no idea that he held much deeper feelings for her. Whenever she was around, it was like Scorpius was able to be a bit more himself. He could relax, smile, and even make a joke or six. These were all things that he wasn't comfortable doing at his own house. There was just something about Rosie that put him at ease.

"Oh. Well, I remembered that you told me you were working here. I just thought that maybe I would drop in and say hello. You know, see how your summer is going so far."

This made Rose stop for a second. Turning toward her friend, she noticed a slight blush on his face. When they were at school, he didn't act this nervous around her. They had no problem spending hours upon hours talking about everything they could think of. This included the crazy things that came out of Lorcan and Lysander's mouths. (Which, being honest, most of what came out of their mouths sounded a bit crazy to everyone else.) Why in the name of Merlin was he acting so shy and tongue tied?

"Scor, we just saw each other yesterday. Actually, has it even been a full day?" This ended with her giggling at the look of surprise on Scorpius' face. He never did seem to get used to her being quite so straight forward with him.

"I…well…I uh… I heard that there may have been some new products coming out and was just curious to see what they were. I figured maybe you could use the practice on explaining them to the customers, and who better to practice with then me?"

At this, Rose jumped to her feet. The mess left completely forgotten. There was nothing more she loves than learning, and learning about new products at her job was one of those fantastic things. (From what she has been told, that's far more a trait of her mother coming out in her than her father.)

"Oh! Yes! I would love to tell you about some of the new things for the summer! Quick, come over here." Rose reached out and grabbed Scorpius' hand and began dragging him around the shop.

"Here with the sweets we have Wakefields off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum! It's pretty self-explanatory, in the sense that it's gum that glows in the dark. But how fun is that? Blowing bubbles at night that everyone can see?

"Over here, we have the Lucky Dip Box. These are for more of a risk taker because you never know what is going to be inside! There is either one or more products inside, and there is an equal chance of the item or items being good or bad.

"This is one that you could easily use from time to time, Scor! It's called Sunny Spells." Rosie held up this round, yellow bottle. "It holds an enchantment that creates light, or essentially, adds a little sun to your day! Maybe that would cheer you up on those dreary days!" Smiling, she turned back towards the seemingly endless wall of products.

Scorpius couldn't help but smile. This is what he liked. Rosie was in her element, and there was no stopping her now. While she didn't actually walk around acting like a 'know it all', she actually did seem to know it all. He was extremely proud of his best friend, and how bright she was. If he had to be second to anyone in the year for grades, he had no shame that it was Rosie.

The day continued just like that, with Rose walking around the shop and explaining every little product that had been placed on the market for all ages and Scorpius just smiled and listened to each word that fell from her mouth.

After an hour or so, Mr. Weasley came up to the pair of them.

"You know, Rosie. We are running a business here, and you have a job. That job isn't to be entertaining your "friend" all day. There is still the mess that was made earlier by the WonderWitch products that you've failed to clean up."

Rose hung her head, quietly saying "yes, daddy." With that, she hurried away to get back to the job she had agreed to for the summer. This left Scorpius alone with her father.

"And as for you, Mr. Malfoy." At this, Scorpius was immediately put on edge. He had a feeling that as he said it, Mr. Weasley wasn't thinking of Scorpius, but of his own father. "You are welcome to come to the shop as a customer, but you are not however welcome to come and distract the staff from doing their jobs all day. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes, sir. You have. I guess I will be going now. I'm sorry for any problems."

Mr. Weasley nodded, and turned to go back towards the back of the store.

Sighing, Scorpius gave one last look around the store. When his eyes found Rosie's, they both smiled at each other. As Scorpius made to walk out the door, he noticed Rosie wink at him. This made his smirk even larger.

After leaving the store, Scorpius had an extra bounce in his step. He had a feeling that he would be coming to visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes quite a lot this summer, even if it meant he had to buy one of every product on the shelves. Maybe one of those days he would even have the nerve to ask her to get some ice cream.

Passing a few other shoppers that gave him rather strange looks, Scorpius glanced in one of the shop windows and realized that he was still covered in some very blue WonderWitch product. This made him laugh. He couldn't help but think that he had one very interesting summer ahead of him.


End file.
